


Ronless

by graveyard_of_buried_hopes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter AU, based off of gondrethewordsmith's tiktok series, i'll add character tags as they come up in the story, ron dies au, ron dies in the sorcerer's stone au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyard_of_buried_hopes/pseuds/graveyard_of_buried_hopes
Summary: This fic is based off of @/gondrethewordsmith's absolutely amazing TikTok series Ronless, in which he plots out the Harry Potter books if Ron had died in The Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. This will be more like a series of oneshots based off of his vision of how the series would have gone down without Ron. If you haven't seen the series, it is now complete on TikTok and I highly recommend it. I cannot take credit for the plot in any way, only the writing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ronless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ronless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697840) by gondrethewordsmith. 



> Hello readers!  
> This series is based off of @/gondrethewriter's TikTok series of the same name detailing how he thinks the Harry Potter books would have gone if Ron had died in the first book. Rather than rewrite an entire 7 book series that we have all presumably read, I will be focusing each chapter around a single part in his series of TikToks and recapping the relevant scenes that would have changed had Ron not been there. Basically what I'm trying to say is that this will be more of a series of oneshots. I did leave a comment on the videos asking the creator if I could write this and he liked it so I am assuming that means he is okay with this but if I hear otherwise I will take this down immediately of course. Remember kids, consent is key! This first chapter is mostly just to set-up Ron's death, so it's pretty short, but the others should be at least a little bit longer, depending upon the videos they're based on. Without further ado, please enjoy my reinvisioning of @/gondrethewordsmith's reinvisioning of J.K. Rowling's work.

The overlarge chess figures loomed over them, their presence overbearing, oppressive. They were meant to strike fear into the hearts of adults that would have trespassed on this space, and so to a group of children they could only seem like something out of a nightmare. Harry balked at the sight of them, the mere thought of engaging in a battle of this scale.

Ron did not.

Ron, with all the bravery of a true Gryffindor, stepped forward. His freckled Weasley chin tilted up, defiance blazing in his eyes, burning out all hints of fear or intimidation. He took the reins.

The battle passed in a blur, Harry barely capable of comprehending the movements he was a part of, the choreography of a chess master, a delicate dance. It was a black and white ball turned bloodbath. Then the moment came where Harry had his first true brush with battlefield peril, at the tender age of 11 years old. 

He watched Ron fall. Felt the crack of the stone in his bones somewhere, felt the intrinsic wrongness of whatever had just happened. But there was no time. There was no time. He had only been hit hard, and he would get up again.

The two children bowed over his body, Hermione checking for breathing.

“He’ll be fine, Harry. He’s breathing. He’ll be fine. It’s fine. We’re fine.”

She did not sound sure. They did not have time.

The battle raged on, more at stake than the children knew, than they could comprehend with the limited information afforded to them. Finally, after many trials, the evil was defeated. Harry and his friends could rest.

Harry came to slowly in the hospital wing, swimming up through a fog of pain. When he finally managed to open his eyes, it was Dumbledore who greeted him first.

“What happened? Where is Hermione? Where is Ron?”

The twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster dimmed. His hands came together in his lap, fingers interlocking between one another over his ornate robes. He looked at Harry carefully, as though aware he were dealing with a very delicate manner indeed.

“Miss Granger is well, and very eager to see you. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand...I am very sorry to tell you that Mr. Weasley did not survive your encounter with Lord Voldemort.”

Harry felt every bone in his body go cold, a rather peculiar feeling taking him over. It was as though the blood rushing through his veins had simply stopped. He wondered if the world outside Hogwart’s walls had stopped too, wondered for a wild moment whether or not, if he looked out the window, there might be a bird suspended in motion. 

When everything started again, it moved rather fast. Harry felt the tears come to his eyes unbidden, harsh air racing through his lungs as he began to breathe so fast the world spun. He faintly registered Madam Pomfrey’s voice scolding Dumbledore.

“Headmaster! I warned you about this. The boy is in far too fragile a state to be breaking such news now. Harry dear, drink this.”

Harry’s skull felt like it might be getting tighter around his brain as he took the draught of Dreamless Sleep potion from Madam Pomfrey, drinking it as instructed, too numb and bewildered to protest. When the last drop settled, he fell backward into the darkness and the soft embrace of the infirmary bed. At last, the world did stop. Just as he felt it must have upon the loss of his first true friend.


End file.
